


the next gen of shadowhunters and downworlders

by Beccaboo688



Category: Shadowhunters, TSC, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A little angst, Demons, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fighting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Multi, Next Gen, Romance, Shadowhunters - Freeform, War, Wholesome family content, some bad stuff happend, takes place after the wicked powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccaboo688/pseuds/Beccaboo688
Summary: hey everyone this is a fic that is about the next gen, i wanted to write a story about the tsc couples current and future children, the characters do not belong to me they belong to their fightful owner cassandra clare and where the series, the clace children and sizzy children and keirarktina children and kitty chidren and the two lightwood-bane daughters and the jemma children, and sorry if this is messy it's my first time writing a fanfic and sorry my grammar is bad, so please bear with me and be nice and constructive criticism is welcome.
Relationships: Alec/Magnus, Clace - Relationship, Clary/Jace, Gay Relationships - Relationship, Izzy/Simon, Kitty - Relationship, Malec - Relationship, Mark Blackthorn/Kieran/Cristina Rosales, aunt & nephew relationships, aunt & niece relationships, charlie herondale/livvy carstairs-blackthorn/ned castel, cousin palatonic relationships, dru/ash, emma/julian, herongarystairs, james herondale/hope lightwoodbane, jem/tessa/will, jemma, jocelyn/luke, keirarktina, kit/ty, lesbian relationships - Relationship, more tags later - Relationship, parent & children relationships, sibling relationships - Relationship, sizzy, tessa herondale/eleanor blackthorn-kingson-rosales, uncle & nephew relationships, uncle & niece relationships, will herondale/arthur blackthorn-kingson-rosales
Kudos: 16





	1. it's a different time now

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone thanks for checking this out and i just want to say thank you to @sarcasticmalecfan on tumblr for giving me the motivation to finally write this she's amazing and i love and you should go follow her and thank you to @khaleesiofalicante for the names for the lightwood-bane daughters. and thanks for giving my mess of a fan fic a try.

new york 2030 clary was thinking about the past again, she finds herself doing this a lot since the war of the wicked powers, she found herself thinking about the heartbreak, the loss, the new beginnings, the things they gained, how they won but how much it cost them. how much it cost her and jace, how much it cost the entire race of shadowhunters and the downworlders, how when they found out about janus and how he wanted clary and that he was working with the seelie queen, how he attacked the institute and broke the wards how scared they all after all her and jace had had their first children their beautiful twin girls and at the time she was pregnant for the second time, she thought about how happy her and jace were on their wedding day how happy everyone was izzy and alec and simon were crying and magnus was overjoyed and was proud of the work he and alec did on the decorations he insisted he and alec do it cause clary and jace didn't want anything big but magnus wasn't for that he said it's an important day for anyone and he went all out too and clary got all emotional when she saw which she noticed she had been more emotional lately which was strange but she thought it was just that her wedding was around the corner even jace was a little emotional cause of how much everyone cared about them and wanted them to have a good day, and little did clary know the reason why she was so emotional was because she was carrying her and jaces first children, her and jace had been trying to get pregnant for a 8 months now but she didn't expect which is why she thinks that she did get pregnant because she wasn't expecting it. but she had no idea what would come after she had given birth to their twin girls the pregnancy was hard but she made runes to help with the pregnancy and the delivery went well except for the part where she was hurting so much and she snapped at jace for no reason but he took it he understood that she didn't mean it she was just in pain and once it was over and she held those little bundles in her arms for the first time all of it was worth it she'd do it ten times again to hold them in her arms like this and she was, jace was happy and he was crying once he saw them for the first time and said my little girls and told clary their beautiful like their mama. but that happiness was going to end and she had no idea that her little moonlight ella would be taking away from her at the age of almost two and that the baby she was carrying would pass as well, little did she know that janus would get revenge on them killing the seelie queen by injecting her with demon poison as he was holding her daughters as hostage, she had a bad feeling a little while before that and rushed back to the institute and sure enough the people guarding the children where either dead or fighting, she and the others were fighting on the front lines and didn't think they would break the wards again but they did and they had pretty much won but at a cost. h new york 2015 when she had gotten to the institute janus had already had her girls and their lives flashed before her eyes and she was terrified and that's when someone snuck up behind her and grabbed her they already had the upper hand she was distracted her children paid for it. janus had walked up to her touched her face lightly and said i'm sorry my love but you're going to have to suffer as i have, you're going to have to lose as i have it pains me that it has to come to this but it must be, he injected demon poison in her and it started taking affect fast and she was losing all her strength and that's when he started to go towards her ella her baby girl and she stopped breathing he walked up to her and she started fighting as soon as his hands were on her she was punching and kicking and screaming for jace her daddy and clary she felt so helpless and weak and stupid, how could she not see this coming, how could she leave her babies like that and now they were paying for it she thought to herself and that's when he injected her ella with it to and she knew it was over not only for her unborn child but her baby girl to and charlie was screaming and screaming and saying stop that's my sister don't hurt her she was crying so hard and that's when out of nowhere ash came and got the upper hand and stabbed him through the heart clary had never expected ash to have done that he cared about janus, janus had been somone to him but he met clary and jace and the girls and jocelyn and luke and found out he had a family who loved and cared about him even if he had to earn their trust and prove to them that he wanted to be good and he did and he and dru were getting closer and becoming friends. and that was when ella called out for her in such a weak voice it broke clarys heart and she was crying and her and ash were rushing towards ella and clary held her as she was dying in her arms and charlie was crying and screaming and telling ella she's gonna be alright and she thought how could such a young child have to be saying that already it wasn't fair. ash was holding charlie because she was breaking down and freaking out her sunshine was breaking and her moonlight was dying and as she was clary sang a lullaby to her baby in the last moments she would have with her and before she slipped away she said mommy don't feel bad it wasn't your fault and i'll be okay don't worry and she was gone how could little children have to say these things why did her life have to bring so much war and death and destruction and pain and heartbreak what did she do to deserve all this did she piss of the angels, did they not like her and that's when jace came running up and came to her side and the shock and brokenness on his face killed her her love was in pain just as she was, he kneeled down by her and kissed ella on her forehead the last time he would, clary couldn't move anymore and when jace took her in his arms she gave into the sleep begging to take her away. w when clary woke she was in the institute infirmary and was in so much pain the miscarriage was real now her unborn baby was gone, her little girl was gone and how by the angel was she going to help charlie her sister was gone, her other half was gone and what about jace how was he going to be was he going to shut clary out was he going to be mad at clary, by the angel she said out loud damn it i'm fucking tired of all this shit why she thought and then she thought it was all her fault she should have known better, she should have seen this coming, and that's when she realized jace was sleeping in a chair next to her and charlie was in his lap and he was stirring and he opened his eyes and saw she was awake and he moved charlie to an empty bed in the infirmary kissed her on her head and walked back over to clary and said i'm glad you're awake his voice was cracking and it was breaking her she knew he was hurting so much just like her, we won he said. yes but at what cost clary said how many lives did we lose to win another stupid war and why jace why do the angels hate us so much why he looked at her and said i have no idea love but we must keep going and fighting and prove to them that they can shot at us, they can push i us down, they can break us but we will always come back and that was when he broke down and so did she and they cried in each others arms for hours it seemed like and comforted each other and she thought for a moment in the arms of the man she loved that maybe just maybe they'll make it through this somehow someway. on the day of the funerals for the dead everyone was dressed in white and everyone looked worn down, beaten, broken, tired, and done and clary was trying not to scream and break down and when they made thier way over to where ellas dead little unmoveing body was charlie couldn't take it anymore and started screaming nooo she's not dead why are they burning her she's not dead mommy, daddy make them stop she's not gone nooo and clarys heart broke for her little girl who couldn't understand and she fell to the floor and took her baby in her arms and it's going to be alright my sunshine it's going to be alright and jace took them both in his arms and broke with them izzy and simon came over with their little girl and joined the hug then magnus and alec came and joined and her mom and luke and emma and ash and dru and helen and aline and maryse and jem and tessa and little mina came up to charlie and said hey charlie don't be said it hurts me when you're sad you're my best friend and i love you please smile like you always do i love you charlie and clary couldn't believe how loved they were and she was happy to have them in her life. k new york 2030 clary was so zoned out she didn't notice that her youngest daughter alexa had made her way over and asked if she was alright and clary said yes my dear i am i was just thinking is all and in that moment she thought about how much her and jaces family had grown over these 18 years and how much she loved being a mom she thought about all her children and how her jace are somehow raiseing amazing kids and she couldn't be prouder of her children and everyday she falls more in love with jace and her family. l new york institute training room 2030 charlie often thought of her dead sister ella how there will always be a piece of her missing and it's with ella in the after life if there is even one but since what happend she has gained a big loving family and loves them with all she has she would do anything for her baby siblings and won't ever let anyone hurt them she vowed this to herself the day she got her first rune and since has kept it in her mind all day long and lives by this everyday and she remembered the day her and mina became parabatai and how from that day one her and mina were forever tied together the other half of her soul was always there for her and loved her even in her worst moments she loved mina, mina was beautiful and kind and understanding and loved to read just like her and was amazing at fighting and teases her all the time makes her laugh and happy and when she wakes in the night mina is there for her and sometimes even sleeps with charlie if it's a really bad night and comforts her, mina has always been there for her since ella died and has comforted her since they were little kids and then she thuoght about her mom and dad and how strong they are and amazing and kind and loving and even embarrassing at times but the best and her younger siblings who are the light of her her life along with mina she thought about her little brother james the promise of hope, she thought about tessa her little sister who has a big temper and heart, she thought about will and jamie the raven haired twins will had a very creative mind and jamie was so interested in medicine, she thought about henry and celine the red haired twins how sassy they were and smart and loving, she thought about matthew and how much he loved people and to make them smile and to make them laugh, she thought of the youngest alexa how she was serious for a 4 year old how she was reading books already even at this young of an age and how she always wanted to learn she is also very much a daddys girl but loves mom so much too, she thought of how every night her dad would play the piano and her mom would hum along and they'ed all get sleepy and go to sleep she thought of the days they go to their house in alicante and sit on the porch while their parants read a book to them and how relaxing it was, charlie loves her family all the her uncles and aunts and cousins and grandmas and grandad and she was happy.


	2. the beginning of hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the beginning of how Malec comes to adopt their daughters hope and Anna and i want to say thank you to my discord fam for giving me the motivation to write the next chapter. so thank you all, love you all and thanks for being supportive.

new york institute 2018

Alec was visiting the the New York institute to discuss matters of a very important mission with Jace, Clary, Izzy and Simon. so alec said i am here to tell you all about fairies who have broken the law practicing black magic with the help of a warlock. but as the new counsel Alec wanted to handle things better then some past counsels, so the mission is to try to capture them not fight unless it comes down to it. and to add to it they have two daughters who are innocent and who i don't want getting hurt their just children. okay so whats the plan said Jace. I have some ideas but suggestions are welcome, Well what if You, Jace and Simon go after the Parents and me and izzy go for the daughters while their distracted? said Clary. alec was thinking this over it was Actually a pretty good idea needed some more strategy but might just work he thought. That sounds good but we'll need a little more then that we'll have to scout the area and find out where exits are and find a way to corner them. And we also need to be careful because i have heard from people that they don't care very much about their daughters and mistreat them. so it's important we handle this with care, there's a chance they'll use them as a shield or a distraction. So simon said this is gonna be hard isn't it?, yes but we'll figure it out simon said izzy we always do.

and then the doors to the training room opened, they were in there because everyone was training. hello dad said Max by Magnus and Raff he came running up to Alec and he picked max up and hugged his little blueberry who wasn't so little anymore as max says but in Alecs eyes he will always be his little baby. raff said a quick hi and went running to his cousins it was another sign that his boys were growing up and Alec was happy and sad at the same time pretty soon they'll be adults he thought and he had to stop because it was to hard to imaging that not only cause he wants them to be kids as long as they can but because it also means he's getting older and his days with Magnus are getting shorter and he didn't want to think about that he wanted to make every day count and live each day ti it's full before it's all over. So do i not get a hello kiss said Magnus snapping him out of what he was thinking of. well you're to far for me to give you a kiss said Alec teasing and Magnus came over and kissed they stayed like that for a few moments before they both needed air it was a hard kiss and a worried one magnus always did whenever alec went on missions because there was always a chance you warn't coming back and it was horrible having to think that every day when you go to work and even worse for your family. Uncle Alec! said a voice he knew all to well two and a half year old charlie his niece she is the sunshine in everyones life, her smile was contagious and her hair was as golden as the sun and her green eyes were like Emeralds he loved this little girl so much. hey little one he said and she smiled and said max come play. And guess what Mina is coming to visit tomorrow and we're gonna have so much fun. Max was cheering yay yay. charlie talked about mina all the time she loved her and who knows they may even become parabatai if mina choses to be a Shadowhunter.

They talked for a bit longer just enjoying each others company. Well Alec said we should get going, Yes we should said Jace. Max, Raff come tell me bye before i go shouted Alec and they came running.he hugged them so tight they said dad to tight and he gave them big kisses and he went to magnus and gave him a long kiss and then he looked over at his family as they were saying goodbye to their children and nieces and nephews. Izzy and Simon headed for the doors all in gear they all had changed a while ago and then he looked over at Clary and Jace saying bye to their children Charlie and James. James said bye and went back to playing he was like that sometimes and he was a big flirt and had a smile that could get him whatever he wants and he knew it to, Alec just hoped he wasn't going to be like his father in his teenage years to come, jace had chilled out since getting older and getting married and having kids it did that to you. but Jace in his teenage years was a nightmare Alec didn't want to live again. Charlie was holding on so tight to her parents she always does this when they leave ever since her twin Ella had died, Ever since the wicked powers war, Ever since janus had taking so much away from them. Alec had to stop thinking about all of that or he was going to get mad. Charlie only let go when Clary and Jace told her thst her brother needed her and she stood up straight and went over to her brother to protect him as she would say.

they arrived at the house where the fairies lived, and they knew something didn't feel right the moment they portaled there and Alec's nerves started to tingle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is really short i know but i'm gonna update again tomorrow so bear with and thank you for reading and let me know if you like it.

**Author's Note:**

> hey if you all want me to write more and like it let me know. thanks again. and sorry for how depressing this chapter is but the next will be happier i just had some pain to get and the next chapter will tell you full names and ages and some of it was inspired by warofthewriter on tumblr by her story called when the lost return you should go check it out and follow her she's amazing


End file.
